The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an adaptive welding apparatus and an adaptive welding apparatus control system and, more particularly, to a robotic adaptive welding apparatus control system and methods of controlling a robotic adaptive welding apparatus.
Welding is an important and widely used industrial manufacturing process. Welding apparatus and control systems for welding apparatus are well known in the art. Controlling the quality and efficiency of a welding process is one way industrial manufacturers can optimize the operation of welding apparatus.
Robotic welding apparatus are used in a variety of industrial manufacturing settings to produce high quality and repeatable welds. Many different aspects of the process may impact the outcome and effect the quality of welds produced by a robotic welding apparatus. The input parameters, environmental conditions, and workpiece parameters are just a few variables that may have an impact on the quality of the welds produced and the efficiency of the robotic welding apparatus.
A welding apparatus and a control system for a welding apparatus configured to optimize the input parameters for each weld formed by the apparatus in response to a variety of conditions or variables is desirable.